


The Catalyst

by FragmentedSandwiches



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragmentedSandwiches/pseuds/FragmentedSandwiches
Summary: Tessa sees a video on Instagram that causes her to take action





	The Catalyst

A/N: I wrote this back in May and then forgot about it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

May, 2018

Tessa never thought she'd be thankful for a pushy fan who took advantage of Scott while he was less than sober, but a video of Scott drunkenly dancing with a fan (looking cozy but innocent enough), acting like a single guy having fun in a bar, gave Tessa the reality check she needed to do something about it. 

In a moment of boldness she'd gone to Scott's hotel room. Uncharacteristically, she felt enough desperation to act before talking. To claim him physically before verbally making it clear what she wanted.

It’s late. They'd finished their first show of Stars on Ice in Halifax a couple of hours ago, but she knows that Scott would still be awake. He answers his door with a warm smile. 

"Hey, Tess." he greets her as if showing up at his hotel room at one AM is no big deal. She steps past him into his room. As he's closing the door, she takes him in. He's wearing sweat pants and one of his wide varieties of Canada t-shirts. His hair looks freshly washed and air dried in soft natural waves. She prefers his hair this way- unruly and without product.

He looks at her curiously and she realizes she's smiling. Still maintaining her boldness, she walks up to him and lightly runs her fingers through his hair. Instinctively, his hands find her waist and rest there while her hand slides down his neck to land on his shoulder. They'd held eye contact the entire time and what she'd seen in the depths was enough to make her tremble. The tears that spring to her eyes are unexpected, and before he has time to react, she presses her lips against his.

She feels him inhale sharply, and skim his hands up her sides as she pulls his lower lip gently between hers. After a few moments, his hands thread into her hair to cradle her head and gently pull her back from him.

"What is this?" he asks huskily.

"I just... I really need to tell you some things, but I don't quite know how at the moment, so I'm going to show you."  
He tilts his head closer to her slightly and searches her eyes for a few long moments. Seemingly having found his answer, he smiles and says, "Okay." 

Their lips meet in the middle and he's pushing her towards the bed. When the backs of her knees hit the mattress, she allows herself to fall backwards, pulling him with her. They laugh and it's the most natural thing in the world even though she marvels sometimes at the fact that they've never actually done this before. In all these years, in their fleeting moments of attraction and curiosity in their teen years, later on when they were aware that there were some feelings there but couldn't get the timing right, and these past two years during their comeback when their feelings for their sport and for each other were renewed and matured, this is the first time that their attraction and deep feelings are even being addressed in such an intimate way.

Their eyes meet as he slowly slides his hand under her shirt; his hands tracing her abdominal muscles. She shivers at his touch and then slides her shirt up and over her head. His breath hitches when he sees that she's not wearing a bra, and he breathes out his next words.

"You're so beautiful, Tess." Brushing his hands up her abdomen from the waistline of her leggings, he murmurs, "So much feminine strength here..." His hands wander higher. "So soft here," he says when his palms curve over her breasts. 

She has no idea when or how the tables turned. She'd come here to show him how she feels, but she finds herself on the receiving end of his feelings for her.

Eventually, all of their clothes are shed and he’s hovering over her. When their eyes meet there are no words needed. He smiles slightly and then gently begins to slide into her. When she inhales sharply, he pauses. The look of concern on his face almost brings her to tears yet again. 

She gives him a shy smile. “It’s been a while. Just go slow, okay?”

“Whatever you need,” he says.

Once he’s fully inside of her, he leans forward onto his elbows with his hands underneath her shoulders and his face in her neck. Of course Scott would make love in the most intimate position they could be in. He’s in her, over her, and around her. Her arms squeeze around him when he rocks his hips against hers. They move together a few times until they find their rhythm with a slow rocking of their hips against each other’s. 

She’s so happy to learn that he makes love just the way she’d imagined. The way he loves her is just the way she knows him to be. It’s just Scott. Open and honest. Tender and giving and generous. And passionate. So much passion. It’s almost a paradox how passionate he could be but so tender at the same time. It’s all so overwhelming. Her heart is so full she can’t contain it. A tear slides down her cheek. “I love you. I love you so much,” she whispers into his shoulder, her breath hitching. 

Scott pauses then, and pulls back from her. She’s afraid of his reaction. It’s what she’d come here to say, but not quite that openly, not while they were having sex. The sex was supposed to come first and was supposed to help her explain her feelings. She squeezes her eyes shut and another tear rolls down the side of her face from the corner of her eye. What if she’d just made a huge mistake? Maybe she should have talked to him first like a normal rational person she normally is. She should have explained to him that this isn’t just sex for her. This is real. She’d done this out of order and now she’s made things messy by opening her heart so fully to him. 

“Look at me,” Scott whispers.

Tessa opens her eyes, finally. She has nothing else to lose. He’s seen all of her now. He has her heart and she can’t take it back if she tried.

“I’ve been waiting two years to hear that,” he says, leaning his forehead against hers. “I love you, too. I’m in love with you.”

After leaving a lingering kiss on his lips, she’s made acutely aware that he’s still inside of her as he’s buried more deeply when he reassumes his previous position. 

It doesn’t take much longer for her to be sent over the edge. She curls into him as the waves of pleasure wash over her body. His grip on her tightens and he grunts before his body goes limp.

He remains inside of her for a bit, just resting on top of her, feeling them come down from their high. 

She lets out a surprised “Oh!” and a shiver goes through her when he pulls out of her. He laughs and takes her with him when he rolls off of her.

They stay in silence for a while until Tessa speaks softly. “I’ve never said that to any other man.”

He runs his hand up and down her back once. “Is it because you didn’t love them or you were afraid to say it?”

“I don’t think I'd loved any of them.”

“Have you never been in love before?”

She pauses for a bit. “I have... just with you.”

He pulls back from her then to look at her. “When?” he asks. “I mean, besides right now?”

“I don’t know... kind of on and off over the years. Or maybe I’ve just always loved you since we were teenagers. But I was afraid, or you had a girlfriend, or Marina drilled it into our heads that we couldn’t date each other if we wanted to win. And then Sochi happened. And then we just needed a break. And I’m not sure what 2015 was, but that was just a weird time. I thought it was anyway.”

He chuckles “Oh yeah, it was. Art on Ice? That exhibition program? I was really feeling that angsty passion that that program called for.”

“Oh, I know,” she said, laughing.

There was another comfortable pause. Scott’s hand continued brushing up and down her back.

“So... we’re together now, right?” Tessa asked tentatively.

“Yes,” Scott said simply, and she could hear his smile without looking at him.

“No one else,” Tessa said.

“No one else,” he promised.

“Good, because you have my heart now and I'm trusting you with it.”

He wraps his arms more tightly around her. “I’ll be careful with it. Don’t worry. He softly kisses her forehead. "And you have mine, too.”

She cuddles into him more closely and falls asleep feeling more safe and loved than ever before.


End file.
